Nobody in the Waves
by TeganKid
Summary: Sadye has always wanted to follow in her dad's footsteps and become a pirate. The only captain that excepts her is none-other than, Monkey D. Luffy. OCxLuffy, OCxSanji or OCxAce...I haven't decided yet. Please tell me which one you prefer. I LOVE YOU ALL!
1. Chapter 1: It's Gonna be a Boring Life

** Hola! I have decided to write a One Piece fanfiction. I'm excited! WOOT!**

**PV- Sadye**

I sat at the counter waiting for another customer. It was a Saturday, which was usually the busiest day. Yet, no one was in the small restaurant. My feet creaked on the wooden flooring as I stalked over to the sink to drink some water. God, I was bored. I wiped my wet hands on my mucky apron. I hated this job. Ever since mom and dad passed, I've had to make money by myself. Part of the job was that I have to wear a dress. I _hate_ dresses. I look like a maid, or some old peasant lady.

A man silently walked in and sat himself down at the bar, "Young lady. You look like a smart one." He motioned his hand telling me to come over.

"Yes sir. Can I get you anything?"

"How 'bout a beer?" I turned around and fetched a clean cup that I had washed earlier. I filled it up. Beer always grossed me out. I hadn't ever tried it (I'm only 15,) but it just looked murky and made me gag. I slid it across the counter to the man, "Lady? What do you know about pirates?"

"Hm? Well…not much." In truth, my father was a pirate. He had died out in the ocean. I had always wanted to become a pirate. The sea fascinated me. I never got to see it because I was always hauled up in the restaurant.

"Do you know the reason that no one's here today?"

"Nope. Do you know?" I asked.

"…Pirates…I can see it in your eyes girl. You wanna be a pirate, don't you?" I stared at him. What the hell? Was this guy a mind reader or something? "Well keep dreaming kid. I can't begin to imagine a girl pirate! I suppose pirates only take them along for entertainment! HARHARHAR!" Then he laughed his fat butt off. I had enough. I jumped on top of the counter, knocking over the beer, and clutched the man's shirt.

"Get out of my restaurant you sexist pig," to my surprise, and to his, I pulled him up out of his seat to my eye level. I'm about 1 inch away from his face, "Why are you still here?" I drop him down onto the ground, causing a loud _THUD._

"Okay little girl. No need to throw a temper tantrum. You should really treat your customers-" I picked up the empty beer mug and threw it across the room, imploding against the man's face. It didn't hurt him. Not a scratch, "Little girl. You have messed with the man. I have somewhere to be right now. It's far more important than beating up a child. I _will _come back, and I _will_ teach you a lesson." He slowly walked out of the restaurant. God, I made such a mess. I get off the countertop and grab a mop. Most of the chairs were lying on the ground. I'm such an idiot.

The little pieces of glass were everywhere, and were hard to clean up. I had very bad eyesight which didn't help. Suddenly, a boy wearing a straw hat gallops through the door. He looked slightly older than me, "Lady! I need help! Please! Do you have meat? IT'S AN EMERGENCY."

I stared at him. What was his problem? 3 other men came in behind him. One had a big nose and was quite tall, another had green hair and looked tough, and the last one had blonde hair and smoked a cigarette, "Um. Yah. Just don't stand here. There's broken glass." I walked back to the counter and he followed, slightly hopping as he walked.

"Why's there broken glass? Did you drop something?" the boy questioned.

"Hehe. Well, I kind of…threw a glass mug at a man. It shattered."

"WOAH! Why'd you throw it at him?" he seemed really interested.

"'Cause he was pissing me off. He kept talking bull about girls not becoming pirates."

"Really? Does that mean you wanna be one?" I kept my gaze down at the food I was preparing.

"A little." Actually, a lot.

"Well, do you wanna be on our pirate crew? We're still looking for people." I looked up and stared at him. I could imagine the green-haired one being a pirate, but the rest didn't look that way at all.

"You guys are pirates?" I questioned.

"Yup! And I'm the captain, Monkey D. Luffy! These are the people I have gathered so far." He pointed at the big-nosed one, "That's Usopp,"

"I am actually Captain Usopp! At six years old, I defeated a fish that was so big, that I thought it's poop was solid land! Impressive, huh?" I give a slight nod.

He then pointed at the blonde-haired one, "That's Sanji. He's a cook." That might've explained why he was staring at me while cooking. I soon found out that wasn't the case. "And that's Zoro. He's wanted by the marines!" Luffy's smile grew amazingly wide.

"Wait…Roronoa Zoro? The devil pirate hunter?"

Luffy's smile grew wider, "Yup!"

The blonde cook ran up behind the counter and grabbed my hand, then plonked down on one knee, "Hello miss. I am Sanji. It's a pleasure to meet you. I love your eyes. It's like looking at the sky on a clear night. I am assuming that someone so beautiful has a beautiful name too!"

God. I hated my name. Sadye. It sounds like a dog's name. Do I lie? What should my fake name be? I'm taking too long. Oh no. I have to say my real name, "My name's Sadye." Sanji's eyes enlarged about 10 sizes.

"Sadye? That's the most beautiful name I've ever heard! YOU'RE AMAZING!" Then he pulls me into a tight hug. I look at Luffy over Sanji's shoulder and notice he's eyeing the meat. I also look and realize its burning.

"Sanji. The meat is burning."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He hops over next to the stove and flips the meat, adds a few seasonings, then puts it on a plate. Looking at me, he says, "We're gonna need more. Luffy eats a lot."

"Okay." I walk to the backroom and search for as many steaks and sausages I can find. These guys were nice. They didn't care that I was a girl that wanted to be a pirate. They even asked me to join their crew. How would they survive though? Luffy looked weak. Sanji seemed too proper. Usopp seemed just like Luffy. But, this could be my only chance. A pirate. Me. I wanted it so badly.

I put all the meat into a giant container and carried it out, "So, you guys are really pirates?"

"Yup! And one day, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates, and my crew will be the best pirate crew in the whole world!"

"What's the ocean like when you're on a ship?" I wonder.

"IT'S AMAZING! The wind always blowing, the great, blue water. Don't forget the Grand Line!"

"Ha. The Grand Line. The 'Impossible Dream' as my dad called it." I recall out loud.

Luffy jumps up, "It is not impossible! With my amazing crew, we can do anything!" I pick up some plates and bring them over to Sanji who still insisted on cooking.

His head turned away from the food, "So, you wanna join? All great pirate crews need a girl who will throw a glass mug at anyone." I laugh.

I ponder this question for a few seconds, then have my answer. Before I could tell them, the door slammed open. A man stood there with about 10 others, "Hey. Little girl. Is now a good time to show you what you messed with?"

…

Damn it.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Gonna be a Hard Life

**PLEASE READ THIS. IT IS IMPORTANT! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, favorited, subscribed, and all that stuff! I'm still taking votes for who Sadye ends up with. I'm adding Ace to the list. Luffy, Ace or Sanji? Again, thanks to all of you! I am obsessed with making fake devil fruits. There will be plenty of those in this story. YOU ARE WARNED. **

**11 Years Before**

The little brunette girl clung to her mother. Snow gently fell from the sky. "Mommy, I-it's cold. Is the food coming yet?"

The mother looked down upon the little girl, "Sadye. I told you. We have to wait. The people at the restaurant only take out the garbage at 9:00."

"Mommy," the girl scoot in closer to the woman, "Why d-don't we just buy food?"

"Sadye. Daddy will come home soon, and when he does, we'll eat food every day. Great food. I promise."

"Okay." The little girl hadn't seen her father for months.

"Would you like me to tell you a poem? Your daddy always said it to me when I was sad."

"Okay." She replied.

The mother took a deep breath trying to remember the words:

"_Nami wa ōpun de furīdesu._

_ Karera wa anatatowatashi o hakobu._

_ Watashi wa anata ni jikan o oita baai shikashi,_

_ Anata wa, sore wa tsugi no yō ni narimasu ka kanashī shitte iru."_

The Little girl paused. "Mommy. What do all those words mean?"

Just as the woman was about to answer, a chubby man stepped out the back door of the restaurant. Dumping a black garbage bag on the pavement, he glanced over at the little girl causing her to hide behind her mother. She could feel the radiating warmth coming from inside the building, "Sadye. Let's get some food." The girl nodded in response.

They both hustled over to the garbage and dug in as though they were dogs digging holes in the dirt. The woman found a half-eaten rice dish and instantly started eating, while the little girl had located something that resembled a fruit. It was about as big as her head. _It's so pretty, _she though. It was a delicate turquoise color and was dotted with little shapes that resembled butterflies.

The woman turned around just in time to see her daughter take a huge bite and swallow it, "No! Sadye! Don't eat that!" But she was too late.

"Ew. Mommy. That didn't taste very good."

The mother stared. _That was a devil fruit…but which one?_

2 days later, the mother died. No one knows how. Her daughter, Sadye, was left alone.

**Present time. PV- Sadye**

Damn it. The sexist pig was back. Not to my surprise, Sanji pounced in front of me with his arms spread out. "I won't let you hurt Sadye!" This time, to my surprise, he jumped about 5 feet into the air and landed a kick right in the middle of the man's face. It did more damage than the glass mug did, but it still didn't wound him, "Damn. What are you?"

"Hehe. I see you hired some thugs to do your work for you Girly."

I walk forward pushing Sanji to one side, "I can fight my own battles."

"But you're a-" he was cut off by me.

I turn around so I'm about an inch away from his face, "If you end that sentence in 'girl,' you are a dead man."

With this threat, Sanji backed off. I noticed that Luffy wasn't even paying attention. He was too busy looking at the meat. Through the whole conversation earlier, Zoro had fallen asleep against a table. Usopp was hiding behind the counter, obviously scared out of his wits. Some pirates they are.

**PV- Luffy**

Was it done yet? I NEED TO EAT. I look down at Usopp and notice that he's cowering behind the counter, "Hey, why are you-" I follow his gaze and notice a fat man standing at the entrance. I walk next to Sadye, "Hey. Sadye? Why is there a fat man standing there? Do you know him?"

**PV- Sadye**

Not knowing Luffy very well, I assume that this is a joke. I decide to join in, "No. I don't really know this man, but he sure is fat." I felt like laughing so hard, but the man didn't.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the man screeched as he charged towards me, but I was ready. I jumped into the air and used his shoulders like steps. Bouncing off, I did a frontflip and extended my legs, causing me to kick his big fat head nearly off his shoulders. The man lay on the ground, but barely harmed.

He stood up as quickly as he fell down and aimed his fist right at my face, causing me to launch backwards. Lying in a pile of broken wood, I wiped the blood off my face. There was a giant thudding feeling in my head, but I could live with it. Then, I remembered all the men standing behind him. I couldn't take them all on myself. I tried to stand up, but something in my leg didn't feel right. _Damn it. Maybe girls are weak._ I looked over at Sanji who was eyeing me with worry, "Sanji. Kick their asses." Sanji gave a smile, and a slight nod.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Gonna be a Weird Life

**I always get so many visitors and so many reviews, and I'm so happy about that! Thank you so much everyone! I'm still thinking about who Sadye will end up with! If you have any type of opinion, please tell me! I'd be happy to know! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything except my OC Sadye and my imaginary devil fruits.**

**PV- Sadye**

Maybe girls areweak. I don't care. Some day, I want to be able to travel anywhere I want without being insulted or called weak. I'm not a piece of meat. I'm a person, and all people, no matter their lifestyle, have a dream.

I want to be a pirate. That is my dream and I'm sticking to it my whole life. Hopefully, I'll accomplish that, and when I do, I'll need a new dream. That's what Daddy always used to say, 'Have a dream, then accomplish it. Search for a new dream. That way, life will always be an adventure.' I know it sounds cheesy, but it's one of the only things I remember about my dad.

**PV- Luffy**

I want Sadye to become a part of my nakama. Girls are strong, and Robin was the only one on my crew. She nailed that guy in the head! I don't care that she doesn't have devil fruit powers! She _WILL _be on my crew.

**PV- Sanji**

I _will _protect Sadye no matter what. I don't want her to get hurt. If she ever gets seriously injured, I will never be able to forgive myself.

**PV- Sadye**

I attempted to stand up, and succeeded. Wiping the blood off my face, I walked over to the frying pan holding a steak, Luffy watching me the whole way. I grabbed a spatula and used it to scrape the meat out of the pan. Placing it on a plate, I hand it to Luffy who is drooling all over the broken floor. I quickly take the hot pan off the stove and run up next to Sanji.

"Oh my goodness! You look so cute holding that pan up in the air like that!" Sanji rambled on with his idiotic statements.

"You're gonna try and beat us with a pan?"

"No," I say with a slight smirk, "With a _hot _pan."I jump into the air and do a front flip so I land behind Fatso. Raising my arms above my head, I bring the pan down with as much strength as I can muster.

"AHHHHHH!" I can hear his fat head cooking like bacon.

Removing the pan from his head, I hear the sound of a slingshot being pulled back and released. Next thing I know, Fatso is nailed right in the face with an egg. I give Usopp a smile and turn my attention to the men surrounding the outside of the restaurant.

"Girly. I'm just looking for something. No need to hurt me. Could you say something for me?"

"SHUT UP YOU CREEP!" I yell into his face.

"I need you to say 'Kopi Kopi.'"

"What the hell is a Kopi Kopi! Sanji, what is Lardbutt babbling about?"

To my surprise, the chubby man's smile grew about 4 sizes, "It_ is_ you. I knew you were somewhere in this village."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I begged, but the man was gone. He had vanished into thin air. I didn't know that was possible.

I turn around and look towards Zoro and Sanji. Their eyes and mouths grew about 60 sizes, "What? Why are you all staring at-" …my voice. It's not _mine_. It's Sanji's, "Why do I have Sanji's voice? What sort of dirty trick is-"…I notice my body. All my curves that had taken so long to grow were gone. My hair was covering my right eye, and by the looks of it, it was blonde.

Luffy runs up next to me, "WOAH! Sadye! How did you do that! You're an exact replica of Sanji!"

"I-I-I don't know," I said in my new gruff and manly voice.

"My god! She's a devil! Let's out of here while we still can!" Fatty's army yells as they haul their butts out of there.

Zoro walks up behind me with his arms crossed, "You ate a devil fruit?"

"I-I-I-don't remember eating one." I stuttered.

"WOAH! You ate a devil fruit? Which one, which one?"

Zoro motioned for Luffy to calm down, "Chopper will probably know. We should go look for him and Robin."

"I can't leave. My boss would kill me! Look at the mess!" I swing my now-masculine arms around showing them the damage.

I feel someone's hand reach over for my shoulder, "You're a pirate now! Your boss can't get you in trouble!" Luffy said with a giant grin as he dragged me out of the restaurant,


	4. Chapter 4: It's Gonna be a Normal Life

**Thank you so much for all the views! You get to choose who Sadye falls in love with! Choose wisely…HAHA. I just sounded so dramatic! Okay, I'm over it.**

"Sadye-chaaaan! I'm so glad that you decided to turn into me!"

I sigh, slightly smiling. I decided not to tell him that I didn't _want _to turn into him. It just happened. I attempted to flip my new blonde hair out of my eyes, but it kept bouncing back. Augh. How annoying. Frustrated, I pulled slightly on my uncomfortable black dress pants. _Sanji. Wear more comfortable clothing. _

The smell of salty, sea air filled my mind, "Sanji?" I ask with as much cuteness I can muster in this non-cute body, "Do you know how to make sushi?"

Strangely, his eyes morph into giant hearts as he turns sideways to face me, "Sadye-chan! You didn't say that you liked sushi! Of course I know how to make it! As soon as we get to the ship, I'll prepare the best sushi you've ever tasted in your whole entire life!"

I give him an excited smile. _Yum. _I turn my attention to the growing blue ocean becoming more noticeable. I can't help but smile. I haven't seen it forever. My pace quickens so the sea approaches faster.

"Whoa! Sadye! Wait up!" Luffy walks quicker to catch up to me.

"Luffy? You're going to the Grand Line, right?"

"Right!" he says grinning ear to ear.

"Then I would love to join your crew! My dad might still be alive, and if he is, he's at the Grand Line. I _know_ it."

Luffy pauses, choosing his words carefully, "He's really special to you, isn't he?"

I smile, remembering him. I'm not one to cry, but if I was, I'd be crying buckets right now, "Yeah. He is."

Looking at his feet, Luffy says, "Sadye. We _will _find your dad."

**11 Years Earlier**

"Sadye! You have to listen!"

"Mommy, I'm trying."

Sighing, the brunette woman says, "Sadye. Do you remember the song Daddy and I used to sing to you when you were a little girl?"

"Mmmm…" Concentrating, the four year old girl says, "Kinda. The words never made sense Mommy."

"Well Sadye, every time Mommy sings it, I need you to listen. This song will make you happier if things ever get sad."

"How? Can it make cookies?"

"Dear," the mother said patiently, "This song is powerful. It may only be used once, so you may want to keep it for emergencies."

"_Humph. _You're no fun."

**Present time**

**PV-Sadye**

In the distance, I could make out the shape of a ship floating on the water, "Is that your ship?" I say with interest.

"Yup! It's the Going Merry!"

_Hm. Interesting name. _A tall, skinny woman stood at the front of the ship. Her hair was a dark-black color that stretched to her shoulders. She wasn't the weird one though. A short, animal-like thing stood next to her. It obviously had antlers and hoofs…but it was walking…what the hell? Luffy looked over at me as though he was expecting a funny reaction.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji shrieks as he sprints towards the woman, "I'm back!"

"AH!" the little animal shrieks in the cutest voice I've ever heard, "Why are there two Sanjis! One is bad enough!"Then, he proceeds to hide behind a crate of supplies. _Oh my god. The thing also talks. I didn't see that coming._

Kicking the brown fir ball, Sanji replies, "She ate a devil fruit, and now she looks like me. Can you undo it?"

Cautiously the reindeer sneaks out from its hiding place, "It's the Kopi Kopi fruit. The eater of it can transform into an exact replica of anyone else."

"Yes," I say agitated, "I think we figured that out, but _how _did I turn into him?" I exclaim practically yelling by the end of the sentence.

"To take the shape of someone else, you must say the words 'Kopi Kopi,' then the name of the person you would like to impersonate."

Getting easily distracted by the beautiful ocean, I try to remember if I said any of that crap.

'_"What the hell is a __Kopi Kopi! Sanji__, what is Lardbutt babbling about?" '_

Oh goodness. I did say it.

"So, how do I get my original body back?"

"Say 'Kopi Kopi,' then your own name. Isn't that quite self-explanatory?"

Now I felt like kicking him, "Okay…Kopi Kopi Sadye…"I look down at my hand and notice all the original scars from years of working have returned. My heavy dress is pulling down on me. I was myself again…Thank god.

**Was it good? My chapters are really short, but I try to post them ASAP. Sorry. Thank you so much for reading Nobody in the Waves! I can't ask for better readers!**


End file.
